


Wake-Up Call

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: Sombra wakes McCree up with a pleasant surprise and he decides to return the favour.





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> A "request" for Kinktober Day 16: Sixty-Nine. I don't really have much to say about this one other than morning BJs are fun. :9

It’s a lazy morning, one where neither of them has anywhere important to be. Sombra is a night owl by nature, and McCree tends to take his rest wherever and whenever he can get it, so sleeping in on their rare days off together is always a welcome treat.

He’s still half-asleep when he feels Sombra move next to him. McCree pays it no mind, though, figuring she’s just trying to get comfortable, or that being pressed up against him is too warm or something. Or maybe she’s dreaming. But no, this isn’t the kind of movement that comes across as unintentional: Sombra slips down McCree’s body and pulls the covers up over her head. Her hair tickles his side on the way down and he shuffles to try and get away from it, but Sombra flings an arm over his middle and holds him in place while she continues the slow crawl down his body.

McCree has a feeling he knows what’s coming next. He closes his eyes and waits for it, and sure enough, a moment later Sombra spreads his legs open and slides in between them. She takes his cock in her hand and lifts it to her lips, spreading them over the head and sucking on it gently. McCree sighs and rolls his hips, lifting them to give her better access. He feels a sharp breath against his skin - a laugh, maybe? - and smiles.

“Good morning to you too,” he says.

It feels good. Too good, even, but McCree can’t help but feel a little off about it. As much as he loves waking up to blowjobs, this isn’t quite what he wants right now. Not entirely, anyway.

So he takes action. McCree lifts up the covers and tosses them back, exposing Sombra as she continues to suck him off. She opens one eye to look at him questioningly.

McCree reaches for her, making grabby hands to beckon her up to him. Sombra pops off his dick and comes up readily, letting herself be cradled in McCree’s arms as he kisses her gently.

“Not that that ain’t nice,” McCree whispers against her lips, “but I don’t think I should be the only one enjoyin’ myself here, do you?”

His hands trail down to cup Sombra’s ass. He lifts her up and pulls her closer, shuffling down the bed at the same time so he can bury his face between her legs. He tilts his chin up and flicks his tongue out, slipping it between her labia for a quick, teasing taste. Sombra sighs and relaxes above him, but is careful not to let herself fall. She’s a little bit squirmy, but soon enough she lets herself go and allows herself to just enjoy McCree eating her out.

For a time, anyway. After a few moments, she reaches back behind herself and takes McCree’s cock in her hand. She starts slow, stroking up and down carefully, coaxing him to full hardness. McCree doesn’t stop licking at her pussy while she does this, though; if anything, it encourages him, makes him fight through the distraction to make sure she feels as good as he does.

But Sombra has other plans. She isn’t about to just let him have his way entirely – that would be too easy. So just as McCree licks a long stripe up to her clit, she climbs off of him, leaving him with his tongue out, beard wet, and wanting more.

“Babe…” he pleads. McCree reaches for her, but Sombra pushes his hand away with a sly smirk.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Sombra says. And McCree has no choice but to trust her – not that he’d ever even think of doing otherwise – so he just waits and lets her do her thing.

Sombra is true to her word, as usual. With a coy wink, she turns around so she’s no longer facing McCree head-on, but instead looking down at his cock. She throws a leg over McCree and shuffles back a bit so she can straddle his face once again, and when she lowers herself close enough for McCree to taste her, Sombra reaches for him and bends down to press her lips to his cock.

“There we go.” Sombra sounds pleased with herself. “Now do me a favour and get back to work.”

McCree doesn’t even need to be asked: even as Sombra speaks, he’s already leaning back up to tease her clit with his tongue. He works it in circles, quick and clockwise at first, then slowing down and reversing. Sombra moans around his dick and pushes down, taking it as deep as she can and swallowing around it.

McCree groans, momentarily losing his rhythm. Sombra’s lips feel so good sliding around him and sucking him in, and her tongue is sinfully good as it massages his shaft where her lips can’t reach. It’s hard to focus when she’s sending such insistent shocks of pleasure through his body, but somehow, McCree does – but just barely. He takes a quick, deep breath and presses further into her, lapping at her entrance before plunging his tongue in and swirling it around.

Sombra pulls off of him and cries out, suddenly unable to get enough air in her lungs. McCree can feel warm puffs of air against his dick as she tries to regain her breath, and he uses her momentary lapse to redouble his efforts. He grabs her hips in both hands and angles them down so he can better reach her clit, and when he does, he spreads her lips open and presses his mouth to it, sucking eagerly on the swollen nub.

Sombra moans and bucks her hips, trying to get closer, but to no avail. McCree holds her firmly in place as he teases her, sucking lightly one second and hard the next. Her legs begin to tremble, and it’s right when she’s on the verge of collapse that Sombra seems to remember herself and what she had been doing. Shakily, she leans back down and begins to suck McCree’s cock again, albeit with lips and tongue a little less sure than before.

But that just seems to make it all the better. Sombra is having a hard time keeping focused through her own pleasure, but when she snaps back to her task, she does it with single-minded focus, hollowing out her cheeks and sucking hard, or swirling her tongue around the head of McCree’s cock just the way she knows he likes it. And then it’s McCree who has a hard time keeping focused, who has to stop to catch his breath when Sombra does something particularly tricky with her tongue.

They go on like this for a while, trading blows as if they’re competing rather than having sex. It feels good, but more than that, it’s _fun_ , guessing what Sombra’s going to do next and feeling her put her plans into action, or hearing the noises he forces from her when she least expects it. But it can’t last forever, and McCree can feel himself getting close just as much as he can feel the telltale tremble in Sombra’s thighs. He knows he won’t last much longer, and he’s desperate to make her come, too, so McCree shifts just the slightest bit and thrusts his tongue into Sombra’s pussy, licking around and inside her entrance. He goes as deep as he can, moving his tongue in and out of her at the same rhythm Sombra’s lips drag up and down his dick.

He tongue-fucks her steadily, pace picking up faster and faster the closer he gets, but as much as McCree wants to make Sombra come first, he isn’t able to: with one hard suck she undoes him, and he comes down her throat in bursts. But that seems to do the trick for her, because within a second Sombra is coming too, gushing all over his lips and his beard. But she doesn’t stop sucking; no, like the good girl she is, Sombra keeps blowing him, milking him through his orgasm and swallowing every last drop of it.

When the last traces of Sombra’s orgasm fade away, she pulls herself off McCree’s dick and rolls over to flop down next to him. She’s still facing the wrong way, though, so McCree decides to change position so he can face her properly. She laughs at him and pulls him close at the same time he leans in to kiss her.

“Ugh, gross,” Sombra says, pushing him away. “You taste disgusting.”

“Like you’re one to talk,” McCree retorts. He leans in and kisses her cheek, over and over again, trying to forge a trail to her lips, but Sombra fights to keep her head turned away. Eventually, she relents, though, and lets him kiss her firmly. But the moment he tries to slip his tongue in, she pushes him away again.

“Uh-uh. Not until you brush your teeth,” she says.

McCree laughs. “All right, fine. But you have to, too,” he says. He pulls Sombra with him as he flings his legs over the side of the bed and stands up, ready to start the day.

Sombra stands too. She passes by him and smacks his ass on her way to the bathroom, giving him a sly little wink as she goes.

McCree grins. What a perfect way to start the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
